The power of love
by Judroozz
Summary: Set after Aliyah. What do you do when you loose the one you love the most? You get that one back. When Ziva stays in Israel, nothing is the same anymore at NCIS. When a case leads the team to Somalia, what will happen? TIVA! Story better than summary
1. 1 Gibbs

**A/N: Here's the first chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

~~Gibbs' POV~~

--- In the bull-pen ---

He wondered how DiNozzo would be today. He knew he had been trying to act like everything was okay, like he wasn't hurt, like he didn't miss her, like he didn't care she was gone. But he could see him flinch every time someone said her name, he could see him wonder how he was going to live without her, he could see him wonder how, after everything that had happened, he still loved her, so much. He had a picture of her in his pocket, looking at it when he thought nobody was looking, rubbing his thumb over her face, as if he was caressing her cheek.

He wondered why she hadn't called or e-mailed. Not even a little sign of life. He could understand she wouldn't contact Tony, but she hadn't even contacted Abby. Even he didn't understand why nobody had heard from her.

He walked out of the elevator and looked around. His gaze fell on his senior agent, Anthony DiNozzo, wearing the same expensive suit as the day before, dark bags under his blood-shot eyes, ruffled hair and a sad expression on his face. It was clear he hadn't gone home the other night.

When he looked up and locked eyes with him he noticed his eyes were dull, not even a tiny sparkle in the beautiful green eyes that used to be bright and full of life, but, what really caught his attention was how old he suddenly looked. He was only the ghost of the once energetic sexist womanizer. He now was a pile of sadness, regret and lost hope. He didn't want to be sorry for his senior agent, that was exactly what Tony didn't want him to be, that was why he was acting like everything was okay. He didn't want to look weak, sad, or broken. He simply couldn't, he always needed to be strong and tough.

"Hi, boss." Tony said emotionless, and then looked down again, concentrating on his work. His voice sounded like he looked, like life was sucked out of him. It had been a bit like this every single day for the past 3 months. He hadn't talked to anyone, not really at least, he had just acted like he was okay, cracking jokes from time to time, even though everybody knew it was just to keep up appearances. But today, today was different, today was worse.

"Morning, DiNozzo, where's McGee?" He asked, wondering why his senior agent who was never on time _was _sitting behind his desk, and his junior agent who was _always _on time wasn't.

"He's down with Abby." Tony said, not bothering to look up.

"Well, get him up here, we've got a case." He said impatient.

--- On a ship, the crime scene ---

"Whatcha got, Duck?" He asked, looking down at the M.E.

Ducky looked up and smiled. "Ah, Jethro! Well it appears that petty officer Robertson here, has been shot, but I'll know more when we get him back. Oh, and I found this…" He said, holding up a knife. "He had it in his pocket, but I'm not sure it's his… it has a Jewish star on the handle, not really something a catholic marine would carry with him…"

He nodded. "Time of dead?"

"I'm not sure, probably about 9 weeks ago, but I'll know more..." A worried expression crossed his face when he looked away for a second. "… when I do the autopsy. How is Anthony?" He asked, nodding towards the special agent.

He sighed. "I don't know, Duck. He's trying to act like he's fine, but even a fool could see he's not."

Ducky looked at Tony. "He's drinking again, isn't he?"

Somehow, Ducky always knew what was happening, why it was happening, and what was going on in a person's head.

"You got something else, Duck?" He asked, not wanting to answer the question.

Ducky sighed. "Don't blame yourself for this, Jethro. You, more than anyone, know what he's going through. He'll come to you when he's ready."

He just mumbled something that sounded like 'thanks, Duck', and then walked away.

--- In Abby's lab ---

When he walked out of the elevator he almost walked into Abby's lab, when he heard what Abby and McGee were talking about.

"I'm telling you I don't know, Abby. It's been exactly 3 months now, you've seen how he's looked for the past 3 months, but now, it's even worse… he's drinking again for instance. I know he tried not to, but when I came in this morning he had blood-shot eyes, wearing the same suit he did yesterday, and he looked… really bad… he's staring a lot in the distance… thinking about _Ziva_…" He heard McGee say, frustration and worry evident in his voice. He could imagine Abby's eyes growing big at that, and his suspicion was confirmed when he heard her answer.

"God! It's her fault!" Abby yelled. " She _betrayed _him, he tried to protect her and all she did was yell at him… I know everybody misses her, and I do too, but I just… I'm so mad at her, Tim… she _left _us…" She said, calmer, tears in her eyes.

McGee raised his eyebrows. "Abby, calm down, I _know _she misses us too, even Tony. I don't know why she still hasn't called, but I'm sure she has a good reason… you know how close they were… you can't just ignore that…"

"Yeah, I know, Tim. But she hurt him so much, and she still is, without even being here… or well, that's actually why she's still hurting him, because she's _not _here…" She rambled, and her face fell when she looked up at him. "He really loved her, like _love_ love Tim… and he still does…"

"Yeah… I know." McGee said, and sighed. "And I know he's hurting, it's obvious he misses her terribly. He stares at her desk a _lot_, he actually has this picture of her, he only looks at it when he thinks no one can see it, but I saw him staring at it a couple of times, he really is a mess."

He chose that moment to walk in, enough was enough. "You don't look too good yourself, McGee." He said, surprising his agent and forensic scientist.

"Hi, boss." McGee said, earning a glare.

"Sorry, boss."

He narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Don't apologize, McGee, it's a sign of weakness."

"Right, I'll be going, boss." McGee mumbled, before quickly walking towards the door. He watched him get into the elevator before smirking. He turned around and bumped right into Abby.

"How is he? How is Tony?" Abby asked, grabbing his arm.

"Didn't McGee just tell you? How good he looks and how happy he is?" He asked sarcastically.

She just looked at him, begging him to tell her.

"I don't know…" He said, not wanting to tell her. "It's not like he's talking much."

"Ah, come on, Gibbs. Don't give me that! You can read him. You know how he is, you know he's even worse now, it's been exactly 3 months! You know he misses her… you know he loves her…"

"I know, Abbs, I know… I just don't know what to do about it…"

Abby raised her eyebrows, obviously surprised that he didn't know what to do. "You don't _know_? How do you mean you don't know, you're Gibbs, you know everything."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't know everything, how should I know what to do with a guy who is in love with a woman? I've got 3 ex-wives!"

"Not funny, Gibbs." Abby said while she hit him on his arm with a little smile that she was trying to hide. "Just tell me, I don't know what happens in the bullpen, I'm never there, I barely see him! He never comes down…I just want to know if he's okay…"

"No, he's not okay, Abbs." He said, pulling her into a hug when he saw her expression.

"He's sitting behind his desk, acting like everything is okay, like he doesn't miss her, and when he thinks we don't notice, he stares at her desk with the saddest expression possible." Gibbs said, looking a little defeated, something that didn't happen much.

"That bad, huh?" Abby said, her voice slightly trembling.

He kissed her forehead. "Yeah... but you know I'll make sure nothing happens to him." He whispered in her ear.

She nodded and returned his hug. "Yeah, I know."

"Why don't you tell me what you've found?" He said, letting her go.

"I know who the girl in this picture is." She said, holding up a picture. "It was in one of his pockets. It is Levana Stavi, a Mossad officer, currently stationed on a ship in Somalia. Maybe she was his girlfriend or something, since he was stationed there, too, before he came back 10 weeks ago. I also ran the prints on this knife…" She said.

"Boss, I've got something here… which I think is very important, crucial for the investigation even."

They turned around to see Tony standing in the doorway, looking just like he did earlier, McGee was right, he really was a mess. He heard Abby gasp and looked at her again.

"Just a moment, DiNozzo, let Abby finish." He said, and gave a small nod that said she had to continue.

"… but I haven't got them yet." She said, finishing her sentence while not taking her eyes off Tony. "What's wrong?" She asked. When she didn't get an answer she waved with her hand. "…Tony?"

He turned around and noticed Tony was staring at the knife in Abby's hand. His eyes had grown big and he was pointing at the knife with his finger. "The knife… where did you get the knife?"

Abby raised her eyebrows. "The knife? It… it was found at the crime-scene… why?"

"Well, it's… _Ziva's_." He whispered.

He looked from Tony to Abby, and from Abby back to Tony. "How do you mean, it's Ziva's? How can you be _sure_ it's Ziva's? There are more people with those kind of knives, DiNozzo."

He just shook his head. "The star…" He said, staring at the knife in Abby's hand. He sighed. "There is a star of David on the handle, one like the one around her neck. Am I right?" He asked, knowing it was there. "It's Ziva knife, boss, I'm sure."

There suddenly came a beeping sound from Abby's computer and they turned around. He heard Abby gasp and saw her turn her around, shock and disbelief written all over her face. "Tony's right, Gibbs. The prints on the knife, they're Ziva's!"

"Something is really wrong, boss… what if she's…" Tony asked, suddenly looking like he was going to throw up.

He narrowed his eyes. "She isn't, DiNozzo, she can't be." He said. _I haven't given her permission to die._

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" He suddenly asked, remembering Tony had something very important to share with him.

"Oh, right… I went to Ducky, and he told me the exact time of dead… it isn't 9 weeks, boss, it's 11. Which means that he died…"

"…in Somalia." Gibbs said, finishing Tony's sentence. "Go home and pack."

"Guess we're going on a trip…" Tony said, walking to the elevator, not even the slightest hint of happiness in his voice.

He turned around to say goodbye to Abby when he saw her sad expression.

"He looks bad, Gibbs, really bad. He's not even happy you guys are going to Somalia, while he used to jump at the chance to go to another country or state…" She said, her voice hoarse and worried.

He sighed. "Don't worry Abbs, he'll be okay… in time…" He said, and kissed her on her cheek.

He started to walk towards the elevator. "How long will you guys be gone, Gibbs?"

He turned around. "Probably a week or so, maybe a little longer."

She grimaced. "Okay, see ya soon!" She ran towards him to give him a hug. "Bring them back safe, Gibbs. Yourself too." She whispered in his ear.

"I will." He said, turning around and walking into the elevator, waving until the doors closed.

**Thanks for reading, please review. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**


	2. 2 Tony

**So, here's next chapter… I hope you like it, I'm not really satisfied with it, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long. ^ ^**

**What happened last time:**

_**Abby raised her eyebrows. "The knife? It… it was found at the crime-scene… why?"**_

"_**Well, it's… Ziva's." He whispered.**_

_**He looked from Tony to Abby, and from Abby back to Tony. "How do you mean, it's Ziva's? How can you be sure it's Ziva's? There are more people with those kind of knives, DiNozzo."**_

_**He just shook his head. "The star…" He said, staring at the knife in Abby's hand. He sighed. "There is a star of David on the handle, one like the one around her neck. Am I right?" He asked, knowing it was there. "It's Ziva knife, boss, I'm sure."**_

_**There suddenly came a beeping sound from Abby's computer and they turned around. He heard Abby gasp and saw her turn her around, shock and disbelief written all over her face. "Tony's right, Gibbs. The prints on the knife, they're Ziva's!"**_

"_**Something is really wrong, boss… what if she's…" Tony asked, suddenly looking like he was going to throw up.**_

_**He narrowed his eyes. "She isn't, DiNozzo, she can't be." He said. I haven't given her permission to die.**_

"_**What is it you wanted to tell me?" He suddenly asked, remembering Tony had something very important to share with him.**_

"_**Oh, right… I went to Ducky, and he told me the exact time of dead… it isn't 9 weeks, boss, it's 11. Which means that he died…"**_

"…_**in Somalia." Gibbs said, finishing Tony's sentence. "Go home and pack."**_

~~Tony's POV~~

-- In the camp in Somalia ---

He looked around, seeing nothing but desert… heaps of sand, and sometimes a palm tree.

"DiNozzo! Good to see you, man!" Someone behind him yelled.

He turned around and was greeted by one of his buddy's from the USS Seahawk. He was surprised to run into him in this camp, he had never known he was stationed here these days. "Zach! Hey man, how you doing?" He asked, trying to sound cheerful.

"I'm great! I love it here. How're you?"

He hesitated for a moment, not really sure what to say. He couldn't say he was great too, not because he wasn't, but because nobody would buy it. "Uhm… I'm fine… bit tired from the trip…" He said, and gave Zach a small smile.

"Right… good." Zach said, looking like he didn't really believed him. "So, why are you guys here?"

"We're on a case, dead marine led us here… director said we have to stay in your camp when we're not working, not really safe around here, you know." He said.

"Right, well, if there's anything I can do to help, just ask." Zach said with a wink.

"Thanks." He said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes, it felt weird to smile. "Hey, I gotta go talk to my boss, so I'll see you later, kay?"

He looked around and saw his boss standing next to a tall muscular man with a tanned skin and blonde hair. He approached the two men and waved to draw his boss' attention.

"Boss, when're we gonna see the girlfriend?" He asked, acting like he wanted to solve the case. The only thing he actually wanted to know was why the guy had had Ziva's knife with him, and he was hoping the girlfriend could tell them.

"Five minutes, DiNozzo, make sure you're ready." Gibbs said, his look telling him he wanted to see the girlfriend because of the exact same reason.

"Sure thing, boss, I'll go get McGee." He said, and walked away.

He walked back to where he had left McGee and saw he was still standing there, talking to Zach. "No, he just… really misses her, I guess." He heard McGee say, and he wondered what they were talking about.

"I knew it…" Zach said. "He had these pictures of her hanging on a bulletin board, I just knew she meant more to him than just his partner…"

He raised his eyebrows. Why _in hell were they talking about him? McGee was in big trouble!_

"Yeah, much more…" McGee said, and sighed. "You know, I should probably get going, if Tony hears this, I'm dead." _Damn right he was!_

"Okay, good luck on the case… and with Tony."

"Thanks." McGee said, and grimaced.

"Eey, take care of him, okay? He probably loved her." _Still do…_

"I know…" McGee said with a sad expression. _How did _he _know? _"And I will."

He decided to act like he hadn't heard anything and approached the two man. "McGee! We gotta go, gonna see the girlfriend in…" He looked at his watch. "3 minutes. Make sure you're ready." He said, and tried to grin when he turned to his buddy. "Oh and Zach, I'll see you tonight, we'll play some poker or something."

--- On the Mossad-ship ---

"McGee, you ask everybody who crosses your path if they knew our petty officer and… if they've seen Ziva." Gibbs said. He tried to hide his flinch when he heard Ziva's name but when Gibbs turned around he could see in his boss' eyes he had noticed. "DiNozzo, you're with me."

"Sure." They said in unison.

McGee walked away and Gibbs opened the door. When they walked in he had to keep himself from gasping. The woman sitting on the bed opposite of the door looked like she could be Ziva's twin sister. He looked in her eyes and once again saw the sadness, the pain, the burning anger, all addressed to him, because it was his fault. He knew her eyes so well, he saw them every time he closed his eyes, those deep chocolate brown orbs, full of emotions, emotions her face wouldn't show. _God! _He missed her so much… and it annoyed him. He couldn't do or say anything without thinking about her. Every time they had a case, he thought about how it would be if Ziva was still there, how it would be if he hadn't shot Rivkin, how it would be when she would come back.

He didn't understand why he missed her, why he still cared for her, why he still loved her… why he was still _in _love with her. She had yelled at him, she had almost shot him, But he still couldn't get her out of his head. Every time he heard her name, he flinched, every time he closed his eyes, he saw her face, her eyes, full of pain and disbelief, her eyes when she had found him on the ground in her apartment. She had looked shocked, like a little girl that just discovered daddy isn't perfect. Her eyes seemed to haunt him everywhere he went, just like the rest of her. Her voice, soft, sexy and slightly accented. Her legs, long and slender. Her hair, her long, dark brown hair that smelled like peaches. Her smile, wide and just beautiful, always able to lighten up his mood. Her laugh, cute and happy, like she hadn't seen all the things she had seen. Her personality… everything that made her Ziva, everything that made her perfect.

"Hello…" A woman's voice said, dragging him out of his thoughts. He looked at her again, noticing she actually didn't look that much like Ziva. Her eyes weren't sad or angry, and she wasn't half as pretty as Ziva was. He had just been seeing things again. Her nose was slightly bigger, her eyes smaller, her voice was higher, she was just really not Ziva, Ziva was beautiful, this woman was pretty, yes, but not like Ziva, Ziva was… perfect.

The woman smiled and he again noticed the many differences, her smile was less sincere, it didn't light up the room at all, definitely not his mood. Ziva's smile always gave him the feeling she was truly happy, which made him happy too, but with this woman, it was just a smile…

"Hi." He said, giving her a small smile that, again, didn't reach his eyes.

"You Levana Stavi?" Gibbs asked, looking down at the woman.

"Yes." The woman said, nodding.

"Special Agent Gibbs and special agent DiNozzo, we've got a couple of questions for you."

"Yes, I know. But… if I may ask… about what? All I heard was that you needed to speak to me..."

Gibbs sighed and cursed under his breath. "You have no idea?"

"No." The woman said, shaking her head.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows before he looked her straight in the eye. "Okay. We've got something to tell you first, I guess." He said, sitting down on the bed next to the woman. "Your boyfriend, petty officer Jack Robertson, has been killed…"

Her eyes grew big before she burst into tears. When she calmed down a bit she spoke. "I… I knew… it."

Gibbs frowned. "You knew?"

She let out a sob and soon, she was crying again. "It's all… my fault…"

"Why would you think that?" He asked, looking at Gibbs to see if he understood any of it.

After a while the sobbing stopped and for the first time she looked him straight in the eye. "He… he helped me with a mission. I and another Mossad-officer had to infiltrate into a Hamas cell here, in Somalia. They killed him!" She yelled, and burst into tears again.

He didn't really understand what was happening. He could barely understand her, and she was a Mossad-officer, and they were always tough, never showing emotions…

She suddenly grabbed Gibbs' arm. "Oh, she's dead… I know it, she's dead…" She said, her eyes desperate.

Gibbs frowned. "Who is?"

"My partner… " She said, her voice trembling. "Oh, I am so sorry, Ziva!" She yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks, uncontrolled sobs coming out of her mouth.

His eyes widened and he felt a lump in his throat. "…Z-Ziva?" He asked, barely able to speak.

She nodded, not noticing he had suddenly tensed. "S-she was the daughter… of the director of M-Mossad… h-he does-doesn't even know…" She said between the sobs.

He gasped. Ziva? Dead? No, she couldn't be! She was probably just somewhere in Europe or somewhere else, assassinating guys like Houdini. She couldn't be dead, this girl probably didn't know what she was saying.

Gibbs apparently thought the same, because he heard him ask. "Where is her stuff?"

"U-Up there…" The woman whispered, pointing to the bed above hers.

He climbed the ladder and found a duffle bag and a picture taped on the wall. He climbed down again and took a good look at the picture. The picture showed two young girls and a boy, standing next to each other, all dark haired with an olive skin. He knew that picture.

His eyes were becoming moist, tears threatening to fall, and he felt the overwhelming urge to hit something. He threw the picture and her bag against the wall and walked towards the door. "DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled, but he didn't even bother to turn around. He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. He needed some fresh air.

He walked towards the stairs, not bothering to step aside for people coming from the opposite direction. He only noticed he had run into McGee when he grabbed his arm, trying to get his attention.

"Tony? Where are you going?" An almost green McGee asked.

"I just need some fresh air." He said, starting to walk away.

"Ah, you haven't really grown some sea legs yet either, huh?"

He nodded. "Yeah, something like that."

He walked away, not looking back, leaving McGee staring at his descending back with a confused frown on his face.

He climbed up a couple of stairs and finally felt the warm howling wind in his face. He sighed and felt a tear roll down his cheek. He quickly swept it away. _She was dead…_ He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to think about the fact that he was never going to see her again, that he was never again going to smell her perfume, or the peachy scent of her hair. He was never going to see her beautiful smile, never hear her cute laugh, her chocolate brown eyes, never hear her voice say his name… because she was gone, because they took her away from him…

He didn't know who 'they' were, but they were going to pay, pay for everything.

**So, that was it for today… I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I've got a lot of tests coming up, so it might take a while.**

**Reviews are loved!**


	3. 3 Ziva

**Here's chapter 3. After this chapter, there's gonna be more action, but I just felt I had to write Ziva's feelings down as well, before moving on. I hope you guys like it!**

**Please review in the end, you'd really make me happy!**

**Here's a little reminder:**

**He climbed up a couple of stairs and finally felt the warm howling wind in his face. He sighed and felt a tear roll down his cheek. He quickly swept it away. **_**She was dead…**_** He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to think about the fact that he was never going to see her again, that he was never again going to smell her perfume, or the peachy scent of her hair. He was never going to see her beautiful smile, never hear her cute laugh, her chocolate brown eyes, never hear her voice say his name… because she was gone, because they took her away from him…**

**He didn't know who 'they' were, but they were going to pay, pay for everything.**

~~Ziva's POV~~

--- In a dark, dusty room, lid by only a small window, somewhere in Somalia ---

She was sitting in a chair, her hands tied together behind her back, dried blood and sweat all over her body, her clothes ripped apart, blue, green and purple bruises on her normally olive skin. She had been like this for several months now, 2 maybe 3, she was not sure how many, she had given up counting the days a long time ago. She had had hope in the beginning, hope that someone would safe her, but now, all there was left was regret. Regret for doing the things she had done, for saying the things she had said, regret for not doing the things she should have done, for not saying the things she should have said. _I love you. _Three simple words, one breath, one second, meant for only one person.

Silence, waiting, thoughts, feelings. It was all that was left. She was feeling a lot of things, mixed feelings, sadness, regret, love. Everything except the one thing she wanted, needed, to feel, pain. She simply didn't feel it anymore. She had gotten used to the pain, the constant beating. But it didn't really matter, she didn't care anymore if she would live or die. She knew she was going to die right there in that chair, and she wasn't going to fight it anymore, she had made peace with it. There was no hope left.

She was never going to see him again, never hear his laugh, his husky voice, saying her name, she would never again see his genuine sincere smile, the twinkle in his beautiful green eyes, his well toned muscular body. Never again would she touch him, feel his skin against hers, his warm breath on her skin.

She felt hot wet tears streaming down her face and she hated herself for it. She didn't want to forgive him, to miss him. She had been in the hellhole for 2 or 3 months, and she missed everybody so much. She wished she was back in DC, back where she belonged, back with him…

She kept telling herself she still hated him, kept telling herself she hadn't forgiven him, and never would, but she knew that deed down, she had already forgiven him and she didn't hate him at all, she never had.

She knew it wasn't his fault, she had read his report, it was just the fact that he had hurt her, that he would hurt her without thinking twice about it. It just hurt her that she didn't seem to mean that much to him, she knew she meant something to him, just not enough.

She knew he cared, she had seen it in his eyes…

_She pushed him to the ground and he flinched. "You p__ut four in his chest!" She said while pushing her gun against his chest. "You could have put a bullet in his leg!" She continued and pushed her gun against his leg._

She remembered the satisfied feeling when she saw him flinch, to see he was in pain. But when she saw his eyes, it wasn't so satisfying anymore. The emotions that flashed through his eyes had surprised her. All she saw was pure agony, regret, and hurt, understanding. Then he had put on a mask and let her yell at him, let her take it out on him, his face emotionless. He hadn't even struggled. That moment was on her mind almost the whole time. The way his eyes had looked at her. The agony, the regret, it was just weird, she had expected him to be angry when she yelled at him, when she pushed him to the ground, but there was no real anger. He had just looked defeated.

_You weren't there…_

She had never realized how sweet he had been for her, even with the teasing and the jokes, it was just his way of dealing with people, because he was afraid to show them who and how he really was.

He had never been really angry with her, he had never blamed her for anything, he had always looked after her, he had always had her back, he just did it in a way almost nobody noticed, he tried to hide it. He appeared to be very annoying and shallow, flirting with every girl, but he was actually very sweet and caring, he just didn't show it much. Somehow, he felt like he had to be tough, like he couldn't show people he was soft, like it would ruin his reputation.

He had never looked at her the way he had that moment, but it hurt, it hurt more than her wounds hurt, more than the dead of Michael hurt, more than the fact that he killed someone close to her hurt, it hurt because itwas _her _fault, because he had looked at her like that because of her, and she could have prevented it. If she hadn't pushed him to the ground, if she hadn't yelled at him and blamed him, he wouldn't have looked at her like that. She was sorry for treating him the way she had, for pushing him to the ground, but he would never know she was sorry, and that was what hurt the most… she would _never _see him again.

He had always had her back, how could she have been so stupid not to trust him, to question his motives, to think he had killed Michael because he was jealous. Jealous of _what_? _Why_ would he be jealous? The answer was that he hadn't been jealous, she had just needed an answer, she had wanted to know why he shot Michael, and jealousy was an easy answer.

It was so ridiculous now she thought about it. There was no reason for him to be jealous. Why would he be jealous? She had just imagined that there had been something between them. A spark, more than just lust. But there wasn't. She had fallen in love with him a long time ago, but she had always known and accepted the fact that they would never be together. He didn't love her the way she loved him…

Suddenly her door burst open and her captor walked in. It had been at least 3 weeks since she had last talked to him. He had been asking her questions in the beginning, but after a while, he had just left her there, giving her food and a little bit of water every 2 days. It was a well known interrogation technique, and in most cases very affective. Loneliness…

He grabbed her arm and looked in her eyes. "I want to know everything this time, tell me everything!" He yelled, his eyes burning.

"Everything about what?" She whispered, hissing when his grip on her arm tightened.

"About NCIS!"

She narrowed her eyes in confusion. "I already told you everything."

"No, you didn't, you told me about special agent Gibbs, about special agent McGee, about that forensic scientist, about your M.E., but you never told me about special agent Anthony DiNozzo." He said, a sly smile playing around his lips when he saw her reaction.

She visibly flinched and a look of pure agony flashed through her eyes before she put on her mask. "What about him?" She asked, trying and failing to keep her voice from trembling, wondering how and how much he knew about Tony.

He smirked. "Well, he seems to be kind of upset…"

She just narrowed her eyes, refusing to say anything.

"We have someone inside Mossad, a woman, I am very sure, you know… and they interviewed her about her dead boyfriend, you know him too, he helped you," He said, an evil grin on his face. "Yes, I bet you never expected your Mossad-partner to go rogue. Anyway, when they were interviewing her on the ship, she managed to put a listening device on special agent Gibbs' sleeve so we could hear everything… and we heard something very interesting…" He put a hand in his pocket and took out an iPhone. "You should listen to this…" He said, tapping on the screen.

"_Oh, she's dead… I know it, she's dead…"_ She heard Levana's desperate voice.

"_Who is?"_ A very familiar voice asked, _Gibbs_.

"_My partner… Oh, I am so sorry, Ziva!"_ Levana yelled. She felt her blood boil, _how could she!_

Her heart skipped a beat when she suddenly heard a different voice, a voice she wouldn't have recognized if she hadn't memorized it. _Tony. "…Z-Ziva?"_ His voice sounded weird, different, sad, lifeless.

"_S-she was the daughter… of the director of M-Mossad… h-he does-doesn't even know…" _She heard Levana say.

She heard a gasp, filled with terror. She could swear it was Tony, but she wasn't sure.

"_Where is her stuff?"_ Gibbs asked.

"_U-Up there…" _Levana said, probably pointing at her bed, calming down a little.

She heard someone climbing up the ladder, probably Tony, and then someone climbing down the ladder. Suddenly, she heard the banging of something hitting the wall. She heard Gibbs yelling Tony's name and then the banging of the door.

_Silence…_

"_What… why? Why did he do that?" _Levana asked.

She heard a low sigh. _"Where is she?" _Gibbs asked.

"_I do not know." _Levana said, a little too fast.

Gibbs sighed again. _"Listen up. Ziva David… was a member of my team, she was his partner… and without a doubt the woman he loved…" _He said. She gasped. _Loved? He loved her?_ A small smile played around her lips but was quickly gone when she thought about it, the thing she felt first was happiness, but it quickly made place for regret and pain. He loved her, she loved him, and they had never done anything about it… _"He thinks she hates him, and if she's dead, it's too late for him to say he's sorry for what he's done… He wants to find her, even if she's dead, wouldn't you want to revenge the dead of your beloved one?" _He asked, in a way only he could.

"_I can not tell you, they'll kill me." _Levana said, her voice full of regret.

She heard the tearing of paper and then Gibbs' voice. _"Just think about it…"_

She heard the door being opened and closed again. Then she heard something that sounded like someone was tapping on the microphone and, after that, there was a hard shrill sound, that could only be the crushing of the microphone.

"Yes, they are quite smart, I actually underestimated him."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "She is not on your side, is she? You forced her."

"Tell me why he thinks you hate him." He said with an evil grin. When she didn't answer he hit her in the face and then just turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

But she didn't care what he did, it were the things she had heard that hurt her. Tony thought she _hated _him…

And there she was again, waiting, left with the silence and her thoughts and feelings…

**So, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Feel free to tell me what you think and share your ideas with me, it would really help. Reviews?**


	4. 4 Gibbs

**Here's chapter 4, hope you guys like it!**

**There's really gonna be some action in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy.**

**Please review in the end!**

**Just so you remember:**

**Gibbs sighed again. **_**"Listen up. Ziva David… was a member of my team, she was his partner… and without a doubt the woman he loved…" **_**He said. She gasped. **_**Loved? He loved her?**_** A small smile played around her lips but was quickly gone when she thought about it, the thing she felt first was happiness, but it quickly made place for regret and pain. He loved her, she loved him, and they had never done anything about it… **_**"He thinks she hates him, and if she's dead, it's too late for him to say he's sorry for what he's done… He wants to find her, even if she's dead, wouldn't you want to revenge the dead of your beloved one?" **_**He asked, in a way only he could.**

"_**I can not tell you, they'll kill me." **_**Levana said, her voice full of regret.**

**She heard the tearing of paper and then Gibbs' voice. **_**"Just think about it…"**_

**She heard the door being opened and closed again. Then she heard something that sounded like someone was tapping on the microphone and, after that, there was a hard shrill sound, that could only be the crushing of the microphone.**

"**Yes, they are quite smart, I actually underestimated him."**

**She narrowed her eyes at him. "She is not on your side, is she? You forced her."**

"**Tell me why he thinks you hate him." He said with an evil grin. When she didn't answer he hit her in the face and then just turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.**

**But she didn't care what he did, it were the things she had heard that hurt her. Tony thought she **_**hated **_**him…**

**And there she was again, waiting, left with the silence and her thoughts and feelings…**

~~Gibbs' POV~~

--- In the camp in Somalia, 08.00 A.M. ---

"DiNozzo, wake up." He said, and sighed when there was no movement. He squatted on his haunches. "Tony, come on, we've got a case to solve. This attitude won't make her alive again." He whispered against his back, regretting his words when Tony turned around and he saw his mad expression. He knew he had gone too far, when Tony looked at someone like that, he was serious, he was furious.

"I _know, _Gibbs. _Nothing _will make her alive again, she's _dead."_ He said, his face turning from mad to the expression that seemed plastered on his face all the time those days, extremely sad, devastated. He jumped up and grabbed his clothes. He put them on and walked away, his manner of walking and facial expression screaming anger and pure agony.

He sighed. He had to do something, they had to find her, or Tony was going to loose his mind. Every time he saw him he felt a knife being stabbed in his heart, and when he looked in his eyes, the knife was twisted around.

His eyes were dead, his body was dead, his mind was dead. Tony had become a walking corpse, a second Gibbs after the dead of Sharon and Kelly, there was no life in him anymore. He didn't let anyone get close to him, he had built up sky-high walls which he wouldn't let down. There were no jokes, no smiles, no movie quotes anymore, there was no Tony anymore. The playful, funny, childish Tony DiNozzo was gone and had made place for the serious, sad Anthony DiNozzo who barely said a word, always lost in thoughts, memories about the time he was happy, about the time she was still there, still alive.

Telling the rest of the team, Abby and Ducky, had been hard. He had had to do it through MTAC, he had seen their facial expressions, devastated, he had seen their anger for her not calling and for the way she had treated Tony disappear, he had seen it make place for sadness, tears, fear for how Tony had reacted, for how he was at the moment. It had been their second question. 'How is Tony?' He hadn't known what to answer, a mess? Worse than he was before? Devastated? Worse than that? Eventually he had said he hoped Tony wouldn't stay a second him, and it was enough. The looks of horror that crossed their faces expressed his own feelings and worries and he knew they all thought the same. They had to do something.

"Sir." Someone said. He turned around to find Zach standing there with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Thompson…" He said, waiting for him to continue.

"Uhm, a woman gave this to me, said I had to give it to you as fast as possible. Said that you had to hurry." Zach said, handing him the piece of paper.

He nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem." Zach said, and he walked away, leaving him with the piece of paper.

He unfold the piece of paper and red the message.

_To special agent__ Gibbs,_

_Go from your camp 18.9 miles to the east, there you will find a small shed. __There will be a note with further explanation in there._

_To special agent DiNozzo,_

_I am sorry for what I have done, I know how it feels to loose the one you love the most. I hope you will find her, maybe even alive. Yes, there is a chance that she is still alive. If they have kept her to interrogate her, she might still be alive, but don't get your hopes up, please._

_Good luck,_

_Officer Stavi_

He sighed. _Maybe even alive…_

He really hoped so, he never showed his fears and worries, but he really was afraid Tony would kill himself if he continued this way. It had been 2 days since they had heard from Ziva's dead, and Tony hadn't eaten anything, had barely spoken to anyone, and had barely slept. All he did was sitting on a small hill which gave him a view of the sea and the beautiful busy city in the valley. It really had to change.

He walked out of the camp towards the small hill. When he approached him, he noticed the photo in his hand. He looked around before sitting down next to Tony, looking at the overwhelming view.

"You know, this is probably why she loved Israel so much, because of the nature, the great view every high point gives you, the beautiful cities, full of life and lights. Israel probably looks a bit like this." He said, pointing at their view.

He nodded, still looking at the rough sea beneath them, a silent sign for Tony to continue.

"I wish I could turn things back, you know, make things right. I shouldn't have killed him, I _could _have shot him in his leg. I _should've._" Tony said, his face sad.

He looked at him, knowing where this conversation was going. "Tony, you shot him because you wanted to protect her. And I'm not saying it's good to shoot someone, because it's not, but you did, and you had a good reason. It was his own fault. It was him or you, and I'm glad it was him." He said, putting his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

He shook his head. "If I hadn't shot him, Ziva wouldn't have left. Everything would be fine… she would still be alive…"

"Tony, look at me." He said, turning him around. "It is _not _your fault, okay? It's not."

He shook his head again, looking out over the valley. "She hates me… she has the right to be furious with me…"

"DiNozzo, snap out of it. She _doesn't _hate you!"

He looked at him with sad eyes. "You didn't see the way she looked at me…" He said.

He sighed, he knew there was nothing he could do to change his mind. "Officer Stavi gave this to me…" He said, handing the note to Tony. He took it and unfold it. When he read the message his eyes slowly grew big.

"Boss, why didn't you tell me right away? Come on! We've got to go, we've got to save her, boss." He said, his voice going from anxious to serious.

"Tony, calm down. We'll need more people than just you, McGee and me. Why don't you get a small group together?." He said, knowing that this would make him alive again. He had a goal.

"Zach can help, and I'm sure there are some more tough guys who want to help, I know so." He said, jumping from his place and running down the hill.

He smirked. _He's back._

He stood from his place and walked down the hill, noticing Tony had actually been smiling. It was not a big smile, it was not a very happy smile, but it was a smile.

--- On a hill near the terrorist camp in Somalia, 11.00 P.M. ---

"We're with the 8 of us, boss. That's enough right?" Tony asked, looking at him with a small twinkle in his less dead green eyes.

"It's your call, DiNozzo."

He nodded. "Okay, everybody knows what to do, so let's go."

He put a hand on his shoulder just before Tony walked away. "Be careful out there, Tony."

They looked in each others eyes for a moment, and there was one thing he understood. Tony didn't care if he died or not, he just wanted to save her, if he would die doing it, he would actually be happy with it, he really believed Ziva wanted him dead.

The group split up, Tony and 2 other guys went to the right building, to the room Ziva was being held captive. McGee went to the left building with 2 other guys to take out the terrorists inside that building, and Gibbs stayed behind together with another marine because they figured they could use their sniper skills.

He didn't know what was happening inside, and it made him a little jumpy. He could hear a lot of shooting but he didn't know if it were the terrorists or the marines and he also didn't know from which building it came. He knew they were good, he knew they could do it, but he was just afraid to loose another team member.

They were sitting there for what felt like hours when McGee returned together with the 2 marines. "There was nobody there, boss, we searched every room, but nothing…" McGee said.

He narrowed his eyes and then suddenly understood what had happened. It had become quiet, too quiet. "Damn it, they're all in the other building! They knew we were coming!" There suddenly was a lot of yelling and there was again the sound of shooting. They saw the door from the right building was being opened. He recognized the two marines, one of them carrying something, running from the building. The thing one of the marines was carrying could only be Ziva, and relief flooded over him.

The weird thing was that nobody followed them and he became suspicious. Where was Tony? When the two marines reached them and handed him Ziva, he looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, the weariness evident on her face. He felt her pulse and noticed to his horror how thin her wrist was. When he had made sure she was fine, he looked at the two marines.

"Where's DiNozzo?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

Before they could answer he heard a soft weak voice. "Tony…"

He turned back to Ziva again. "Ziva… are you okay?"

"Tony?" She whispered, her eyes searching.

"No, it's Gibbs… you see?"

"Gibbs… where is Tony?" She whispered.

He looked back at the marines again. "When we were in there, he suddenly handed her to me, told us to run, said he would distract them and that he would catch up with us…" One of the marines said, looking at the building. "Guess that's why nobody chased us…"

He cursed under his breath. It was a typical DiNozzo-action, but he knew he would've done the same for Sharon or Jenny. He looked at Ziva again, noticing the desperate expression on her face.

"We'll get him back, Ziva. I promise." He said, pushing a string of hair out of her face.

"Uh, sir…" One of the marines said, coughing to get his attention. "There were about 15 men in there, we killed at least 8 of them… we can take them out…"

Suddenly a shot rang out and they all looked up. "Tony!" Ziva yelled, trying to get up.

"No, Ziva, you can't walk, you're too weak." He said, holding her tightly.

They heard another shot and she tried to struggle out of his grip. "No, Ziva, stay here, we'll get him, I promise." He said, handing her to McGee who standing next to him. "Get her out of here, McGee. Bring her to the hospital."

He signed to the others they had to follow him and they quickly ran towards the building, guns in their hands. They burst into the building, walking through the long dark hallway, surprised nobody attacked them. Suddenly the door they were approaching was opened and someone walked out. They all held their guns ready, prepared to shoot. The man was clutching a gun in his right hand. He bumped against the wall after every step, trying to keep himself from falling.

"Drop your weapon! It's over!" He yelled, actually just wanting to shoot the bastard. When he came closer he suddenly recognized him. _Tony. _He noticed the crimson red that seemed to be all over him, the dark stains in his jeans and shirt, the pained expression on his face.

"Gibbs… " He whispered. He then fell down, not able to stand on his feet any longer.

He quickly knelt down, checking his pulse. It was still there, but it was faint. "Call 911! Or whatever they call it here!" He yelled. He then took a look at the wounds. He had at least 10 bullets in his arms and legs, and about 20 in his chest-area. He was lucky he had been wearing a bullet-proof vest, else there was no way he would've made it. He had lost a lot of blood, but he managed to stay awake.

Tony groaned. "Boss… she okay?"

He looked up at his face, surprised he hadn't passed out. "Tony? Stay awake! There are paramedics coming, just stay awake." He said.

"How… is she? Did they… make it?" He asked, his voice hoarse and filled with pain.

He sighed. "She's gonna be fine, Tony."

He looked up when he heard someone yell his name. There were a couple of paramedics coming his way with a stretcher. _Thank God._

**So, what'd you think? Please tell me, and REVIEW! I love that word... and I love how happy I get when I get one... (hint hint)**


	5. 5 Ziva

**So, here's chapter 5! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Please REVIEW!**

~~Ziva's POV~~

--- In one of the buildings in the terrorist camp in Somalia, late in the evening ---

It had been two days, two days since she had heard the talk between Gibbs, Tony and Levana. Two days since she had last heard their voices… his voice.

She had been incredibly happy when she heard his voice, just to hear him, to know he was okay, but it had also been weird, he had sounded different, like he didn't care about anything, like he didn't care what would happen…

She was dying to see him, to feel his strong arms wrapped around her and to burry her head in the crook of his neck, to take in his scent. She wanted to be near him, to hear his voice say her name, to see his smile, to hear his laugh, to feel his touch… but it would never happen. Levana would never tell them, so they would never find her, they didn't even know she was still alive…

Suddenly her captor walked in again. It was the second time that evening and she wondered why he was acting so nervous, it was like he knew something was going to happen, like he was waiting for something. He looked at her for a moment and gave her an evil grin. He then just walked away again without saying anything, and closed the door behind him.

She closed her eyes. She was amazingly tired, but she just couldn't sleep. Every time she tried to sleep she saw him, his eyes, his smile… All she could think about was him, how it would be to see him again. When she did sleep, she dreamt about him, she would see him standing in front of her, a few feet away. He would smile at her, extend his hand to her, but when she would reach for his hand, he would disappear. He was always just out of her reach…

All of a sudden there was a lot of screaming and she could hear a lot of shooting. She knew she had to untie herself if she wanted to escape. It was probably her only chance. She was fumbling with the rope around her wrists, trying to untie it when her door burst open. She looked up and locked eyes with the man standing in the doorway. She gasped. He had come to safe her, after everything that had happened he had come for her, he still had her back.

He ran towards her and took out his knife, cutting the rope around her wrists. He cupped her face and looked in her eyes. She leant into his touch and smiled at him, putting her hand on his.

"You okay?" He asked.

She just smiled, she could barely believe it. "Tony…"

He gave her a small smile, and lifted her from the chair. "Sshh, it's okay now, you're safe."

She wrapped her arms around his neck while he carried her out of the room. When they walked through the hallway she noticed the terrorists lying on the ground.

"Bennett, Wilkins, I've got her, let's get out of here!" He yelled, starting to run when he heard a door behind them open.

She saw a man coming out of a room who came running beside them. "Good job, sir." He said, while another man came running behind them. They ran around the corner when the yelling behind them started. She heard Tony curse under his breath and she looked up at him. For the first time since a long while she looked at his face, she studied the wrinkles near his eyes and mouth, the dark bags under his eyes, the sad expression that seemed plastered on his face, like he hadn't smiled in a long while, like he had forgotten how to... She noticed the sad, tired look in his eyes and wondered what had happened with him in the months she hadn't been with him to make him look like that.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard his voice. "Take her, Bennett. Just run out of here, make sure she's safe. I'll catch up with you guys, just go, I'll distract them…" He said, handing her to him.

Her eyes grew big. "No, Tony! They ill kill you!" She yelled, refusing to let go of him. Even though Bennett was holding her, her arms were still wrapped around Tony's neck and her face was only inches apart from his. She looked in his eyes, desperately trying to change his mind, but the strong emotions she found there overwhelmed her. She saw the regret and pain he had been feeling for the months they had been apart and it shocked her. He had never showed her his emotions, she had never seen everything with one look in his eyes, he had never let her.

"I'm really sorry, Ziva." He said with a sad expression on his face. "For everything…" He pushed a string of hair out of her face and caressed her cheek. He then grabbed her hands that were still around his neck and released his neck from her grip. "Be safe." He said, squeezing her hand before letting go.

He locked eyes with her once more, his eyes soft, her eyes shocked and desperate, before he turned around and ran back around the corner. The second he was gone they heard shooting, lots of it. She heard him scream in agony and her eyes grew big. While they ran away, she screamed his name, terror written on her face.

She couldn't take it any more, her world spun around before everything went black.

--- On a hill near the terrorist camp in Somalia ---

She felt someone putting two fingers on her wrist en then she heard a rough voice. "Where's DiNozzo?" _Tony! _She opened her eyes and looked around. She saw a lot of men sitting beside her, but she couldn't recognize any of them, it was too dark.

"Tony…" She tried to say, her voice only a whisper.

She felt someone move beside her and then heard the same voice again. "Ziva… are you okay?"

"Tony?" She asked, her eyes searching, hoping to see his face between the other, unknown, faces.

"No, it's Gibbs… you see?"

"Gibbs… where is Tony?" She whispered, desperate to be in his arms again.

He looked back at the marines, a sign for them to explain. "When we were in there, he suddenly handed her to me, told us to run, said he would distract them and that he would catch up with us…" One of the marines said, looking at the building. "Guess that's why nobody chased us…"

She suddenly felt very nauseous. He wasn't back yet, she knew what that meant. She was starting to panic when nobody said anything. He _couldn't _be dead. He had come for her, to save her, he couldn't die now.

"We'll get him back, Ziva. I promise." Gibbs said, pushing a string of hair out of her face, and she looked in his eyes, knowing he was worried too.

"Uh, sir…" One of the marines said, coughing to get his attention. "There were about 15 men in there, we killed at least 8 of them… we can take them out…"

Suddenly a shot rang out and they all looked up. "Tony!" She yelled, trying to get up. She had to go back, she had to go in there, she couldn't sit there and do nothing.

"No, Ziva, you can't walk, you're too weak." Gibbs said, holding her tightly.

They heard another shot and she tried to struggle out of his grip. "No, Ziva, stay here, we'll get him, I promise." He said, handing her to McGee who was standing next to him. "Get her out of here, McGee. Bring her to the hospital."

She saw them run down the hill and enter the building before McGee turned around and ran away. She looked over his shoulder, hoping to catch a glimpse of what was happening in the camp.

McGee ran through the woods, carrying her bridal-style. She kept looking over his shoulder, hoping to see Tony, Gibbs and the marines running towards them, hoping he was fine, that he wasn't wounded, but all she saw were trees and darkness. She sighed, what if he wasn't coming back?

After a while, McGee stopped running, and just walked the rest of the way, sometimes asking her questions or just telling her about how it was back in D.C., how everyone had been during her absence, he told her about everybody, everybody except Tony. She wanted to know, but she didn't ask questions, she just answered them or listened to McGee's stories.

She had almost fallen asleep when they reached a truck. He carefully sat her down in the passenger seat, fastened her seatbelt and closed her door. He then walked to the other side of the car and sat down in the driver's seat. He started the car and they drove away.

--- At the hospital in Somalia ---

She sighed. "I am fine, I am just a bit tired, that is all." She said to the doctor who was examining her.

"I am almost finished, miss. Then you can sleep." He said.

When he was finally done, he rode a wheelchair towards her. "No. I am not going to sit in that chair. I will just walk." She said, trying to get up.

The doctor pushed her down again. "You will go sit in that chair, and the nurse will ride you to your room. We will keep you here for a couple of days, so we can keep an eye on you. You will have to stay in bed for at least two days, and you can only eat small proportions of food. You are too weak to walk, you have lost a lot of blood, and you've eaten way too less." The doctor said.

She sighed. "Fine… but the nurse does not have to ride me to my room, McGee can do it."

The doctor chuckled. "That is fine too. I will go get your friend."

A second later McGee walked in and waited for her to go sit in the chair. When she sat down he thanked the doctor and rode her out of the room.

When they were out of the doctor's eyesight she looked up at him. "McGee, you can stop pushing the wheelchair now, I can walk." She said, trying to get up.

He shook his head. "No way, Ziva."

She sighed. "McGee, come on, let me get up."

"No, Ziva. The doctor said you couldn't walk, so…" He started to say, but stopped in the middle of his sentence, a look of terror on his face.

When he didn't continue she looked up at him, and followed his gaze when she saw his shocked expression. Her heart fell when she saw what was happening. A couple of nurses and doctors were pushing a hospital bed down the hallway towards the double doors that were separating them from her and McGee. Gibbs was running after them, a terrified expression on his face. The one in the hospital bed could only be one person. _Tony._

When they walked through the doors and past them she looked at him, at Tony. Her mind screamed when she saw that the sheet he was under was covered in big, crimson red stains. She looked at his face which had agony written all over it and stood from her wheelchair,

"Tony…" She whispered, following the bed with her eyes when she couldn't see his face anymore. When the bed disappeared behind the double doors on their left something snapped. It was her fault that he was lying there, he had done it all for her... it was not fair, not after what she had done to him. She started running after the bed, faster and faster, ignoring McGee who was calling her name over and over again. She didn't feel the pain, she just ordered her legs to go keep running, until she reached a closed door with a window next to it. She stopped, suddenly feeling how exhausted she was and how much it hurt to walk or to even breathe. She looked through the window, noticing the closed curtain, knowing Tony was there.

"Didn't I tell you to stay with McGee?" She heard a familiar voice behind her.

She turned around and met his icy blue eyes, full of understanding. She just nodded, knowing that if she would speak she would burst into tears.

He seemed to read her mind because he left his place against the wall and walked towards her, pulling her into a safe hug. "Sshh, it's okay."

"Of course it is not, Gibbs!" She said, her voice shaky. "He is lying there with who knows how many bullet wounds, and it is all because of me!"

"Stop worrying, Ziva. Yes, he lost a lot of blood, but he's going to be okay. He'll probably get out of here sooner than you will." He said, pulling slightly back from the hug to look at her.

She looked up at him, her eyes hopeful. "He will?"

He nodded. "Yes. Now, come on, let's get you to your room." He said, guiding her away from the window.

She took one last look over her shoulder and smiled slightly. _He was going to be okay…_

**Please let me know what you think, and press that little button! Thanks!**


End file.
